A True Miracle (Hero Stories)/Part 4
"Why didn't the two of you ask me about how I would feel about this?" Saviour said angrily. "Saviour! I was expecting you to be happy for us... you are going to have a younger brother or sister," Smurfette said. "I am happy about it, but... why didn't you discuss it with me? You completely ignored my feelings," Saviour said. "Saviour! I was going to tell you about it but... this smurf was worried about the way you would smurf," Hero said. "They way I would smurf?" Saviour said. "Papa Smurf... of all Smurfs, you should have smurfed to me about this first." "I know, I'm sorry," Hero apologized, sounding very sincere. Saviour soon seen a tear drop from her Papa Smurf's eye. "Don't cry, Papa Smurf," Saviour said. "I am happy that I will have a younger brother or sister, but I am rather annoyed that you didn't smurf to me about it first." Hero looked at her and wiped away the tears. "Don't worry, I'll be here to help you and Aunt Smurfette as best I can," Saviour said before she kissed him on the cheek. Hero smiled. ... That night as Hero slept, Smurfette was awake in the downstairs living room, thinking about what it would be like to finally be a Mama Smurf. It was what she always wanted to happen and now it was happening. Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was Abloec. "Is it okay if I talk with you? he asked her. "Of course! Come in! But be quiet... Hero is asleep," Smurfette said, allowing him inside. "Firstly, I would like to smurf my congratulations!" Abloec said. "Thanks!" Smurfette answered happily. "So how do you feel about finally becoming a Mama Smurf?" Abloec asked. "I'm excited, this is what I've always wanted," Smurfette answered. "I'm happy for you, Smurfette," Abloec said. "As I said to Wonder years ago, being smurfed a child is the greatest blessing that the Almighty has smurfed upon every living creature, and one that should not be smurfed lightly." "What do you mean?" Smurfette asked. "What I mean is that not every living creature respects the life that smurfs inside a womb before it's born. So they just... give it up!" Abloec said. "What?" Smurfette said in shock. "Why would anyone smurf such an unsmurfy thing?" "Even I'm not sure as to why, but when you are further along in your pregnancy, there will be times that you feel in regretting in smurfing the child. As I said to Wonder, I pray that your willpower will be strong to oversmurf what your own desires may want to smurf with the child," Abloec said. "I love Hero, Abloec!" Smurfette said. "I love him this much by keeping his child safe inside me, and making sure it gets born!" Abloec began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Smurfette asked. "You know, Smurfette, this reminds me of a story that smurfs in my good book," Abloec said. "Really?" Smurfette asked. "Yes, the story is about an old human couple who try to smurf their own child, but cannot due to them being in their elder years... much like you and Hero, and the Almighty blesses them with a son," Abloec said. "So... you think this blessing will make my baby a boy Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "That question I can't answer, Smurfette, because I don't know... only the Almighty knows what gender the child will be, and'' we won't find out until the child is born in 9 months time," Abloec said. "During this time the Almighty will smurf you under his wing and keep you safe until your child is born." Smurfette smiled, "Thanks, Abloec," she said, before Abloec left. '...' The next day all the Smurfettes were talking amongst themselves about Hero and Smurfette's child. "I hope it will be a boy," Eden said. "I hope it will be a girl," Elinor said. Hero and Smurfette were talking with Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette. "So do you know if it will be a boy or girl?" Papa Smurf asked. "Sadly, we won't find out until it's born in 9 months time, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Good luck when your little bundle of joy is born!" Mother Smurfette said. "Thanks!" Hero said. Just then, Doctor came over to them. "Excuse me, Smurfs! Just to let you know that me and Handy have almost finished an invention which will allow us to scan and check up on an unborn baby Smurf's condition," he said. "That sounds like a smurfy invention, Doctor!" Papa Smurf said. "What does it smurf again?" Mother Smurfette asked. "Well, the machine smurfs high frequency sound waves to smurf an image of the inside of the body, such as the heart and other vital organs, but in this case, a baby Smurf," Doctor said. "When can we try this machine, Doctor?" Smurfette asked. "Once the machine is completely up and smurfing, I'll smurf for you," Doctor said. During the course of the day, Hero and Smurfette were thinking about what gender their child be. "Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf asked Wonder that same question all those years ago. It doesn't matter what gender the baby is... either way we will smurf our child the best love and care we can smurf," Hero said. "You're right," Smurfette said. '...' That night in their bedroom, Smurfette noticed Hero was still awake. "Still thinking about what it will be like becoming a Papa Smurf again?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf is still trying to smurf to terms with it," Hero said. "I'm sure you will be a great Papa Smurf since you've already smurfed through it once," Smurfette said. "Yeah, this smurf thought that once was enough," Hero said. "Anyway, I'm sure you will be a great Mama Smurf." Hero soon looked into Smurfette's eyes, "Smurfette, when Wonder smurfed away from me, this smurf was so depressed I even smurfed about ending my own life just to be with her again, and you were there to help me smurf back into the Smurf I once was. This smurf is grateful to you for supporting me through that... I love you," he said. "I love you too, Hero!" Smurfette said. "Just remember that I will always be here to support you and love you no matter what." The two soon embraced each other and kissed. '''Smurf to 'Part 5 Category:A True Miracle chapters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles